Fallen
by Pancakechef
Summary: Raven feels the pressures of her destiny. Yuri paring.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction since I was about ten, and you can probably guess what a disaster that was. I'm not sure whether I'll go furtherer with this or not, but I'm seriously considering it. All reviews are welcome, flames regardless. I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it.

The plot bunnies called, and I answered.

**Disclamer:** I own nothing though I wish I did, blah blah blah.

Falling.

She was falling.

The wind whipped at her hair, pulled at her cloak. She vaguely wondered why she was falling, but the thought was quickly pushed out of her mind.

She was enjoying herself. Nothing mattered.

Then, out of the darkness, something shifted, something formed. It looked like rippling water for a second, but it slowly turned blood red. Four eyes started to form. A horrible, twisted mouth after that. A clawed hand reached out for her…

Raven woke with a start. Her breathing was hard, uncontrolled. She got up and padded to her bathroom.

As she splashed her face with cool water, she didn't turn on the light. She didn't want to. The darkness was comforting. It was familiar. She looked up at her dark reflection. She saw the water dripping off her chin. The mark of scath on her forehead glowed faintly. She toweled off her face.

She went to the kitchen for some tea. While she waited for the water to boil, she mulled over her dream. She had had it many times before. It was always the same. She was falling, and then Trigon materialized and tried to grab her. The meaning was obvious. She looked down, and sure enough, the markings on her body were faintly glowing. She sighed heavily, and the teapot started to whistle. She quickly summoned and quieted it.

As she sipped her tea, Raven decided to go for a walk. She checked the time.

"2:37," she murmured under her breath. She finished off her tea, and headed up to her room to change. She threw on a loose pair of jeans, and a baggy sweatshirt over her leotard.

Raven walked around the downtown area of the city. Usually it was bright and alive, but now it seemed dead. There was no moon out, so not even shadows haunted the streets.

Here and there, she saw the occasional sleeping bum, the occasional twenty four-hour fast food place. She walked slowly past them all, barley taking any of it in. She pondered her dream. Why did she keep on having it? Was Trigon sending her the dreams, as a way to intimidate her? Was it just her own fears?

Without warning, Raven was thrust into a vision.

All around her, she smelled the putrid, coppery scent of blood. Her ankles felt wet. Looking down, she saw that there was blood and gore pooled around her. She yelled and jumped. She stumbled backwards, and took in the scenery.

The sky was blood-red. All around her, the ruins of buildings scattered the horizon. She heard distant screaming, the sound of something exploding. Death was all around her. The bodies of people surrounded her, their blood all pooling together. She backed up, feeling warm vomit rise up her throat.

Suddenly, she felt something squishy against her back. She stumbled forward, and fell onto her knees. She splashed around in the blood and gore, her fear blinding her. She turned around; saw the person smashed up against the wall whose pool of blood she was in-

It was all over in a heartbeat. Raven ran into the nearest alley and vomited violently. When she was done, and catching her breath, she heard someone come up behind her.

She spun around, half expecting to see corpses littered around her. It was, instead, the outline of a slim girl.

The girl thrust out her hand unexpectedly. "Here. I heard you, um, puking so I brought some napkins from," she moved her head of the restaurant across the street "there."

Raven stared at her hand, and reluctantly but gratefully took the napkins.

"Thank you." She muttered. She balled up the napkins and threw them off to the side once she was done with them. Her head was spinning from the force of the vision. She could still smell the putrid air…

Raven turned around and started to dry-heave. The girl said something, but she didn't hear it.

"What…" Raven said weakly.

"You want some water or something?"

"Yeah… sure…" Raven said, and groaned.

She didn't like people doing favors for her, especially people she had just met five minutes ago. She crawled up against the wall, and watched the girl come back from the restaurant across the street, her hand holding a cup of water. Raven saw the girl was wearing a hood, and she thought she caught a glimpse of pink.

She shook her head as the girl came back. She needed something to distract her. All the blood…

"Here ya' go." The girl said, her voice cheery.

Raven held out her hand. "Thank you."

The girl sat down next to her. Raven took a sip of water.

"So, what is someone doing puking in an alley at three O'clock in the morning?"

"I was taking a walk."

"Some walk that must've been."

Raven smirked. Conversation was good. Anything was, to keep her from thinking…

"Bad sushi." She said.

"Yeah…" The girl said skeptically. Raven could hear her rolling her eyes. She took another sip of the water.

"So what is a good Samaritan doing wandering around an alley at three O'clock?"

The girl laughed.

"I was taking a walk."

"Funny walk that must've been."

Raven could feel herself loosening up with this girl. It probably wasn't a good idea, but Raven needed the conversation.

"So why's your forehead glowing?" The girl asked with a casual air.

Raven's eyes widened slightly. "It's nothing" she said, equally casual. "Just some glow-in-the-dark paint."

The girl smirked. "So I guess you're comin' back from a wild party where you got drunk and your friends painted on you with glow-in-the-dark paint and then left you to walk home by yourself, where you came to a dark alley and started to puke your guts out. Oh yeah, and they were passing out bad sushi."

"Yeah, something like that." Raven said. She liked this girl, but she felt like she knew her from somewhere. Her voice was familiar… and that pink… Her exhausted mind struggled to put the pieces together.

"What's your name?" She inquired.

"Can't tell you."

"What, you some sort of secret spy? Oh, lemme guess, you were coming back from a recon mission when you spotted me and decided to help me to lure the bad guys away."

"Yup!" the girl said enthusiastically. "I killed like, forty people, and I was changing my bloody clothes when I ran into you!"

Raven groaned.

The girl realized what she had said.

"Um, let's change the subject." She said. Raven looked at her. She seemed to be concentrating deeply. All of a sudden, her head snapped up. She looked directly into her eyes, which were a bright tinge of pink…

"Well, you have pretty eyes." The girl said. She took a second to look Raven over. "And a pretty face. A pretty body too, I guess under that baggy sweater."

Raven was slightly surprised, both from the girl's comments and from her eyes.

Finally, she regained her footing. "Are you hitting on me?"

The girl threw herself in mock surprise and slapped her hand across her chest. "Me? Never!" she said with an exaggerated gasp. Raven suppressed a grin.

She started to get up. "Well, it's been nice. And remember Ravy: _In the real world as in dreams, nothing is quite what it seems. _Seeya."

A dumbfounded Raven was left to wonder what the hell had just gone on.

She stared blankly at the wall opposite hers for a while. After a few shot moments, she whispered a name under her breath.

"Jinx."

She got up, and started to walk, all thoughts of her imposing destiny momentarily pushed from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I really, really wasn't going to continue this, but you guys seemed to like it, so I was like, "Ah, what the hell?"

If this turns out being crap and you guys don't like it, BLAME YOURSELVES. I'm writing it for you guys. Don't come after me with the pitchforks later.

Since "The End" came out, it pretty much ruined my storyline, so let's just pretend that didn't happen. Or something.

All reviews are welcome, and thanks to my reviewers so far.

SSJ, Find the symbolism now. Ha!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading. As usual, she had just gotten to the good part when Cyborg and Beast Boy started to argue.

But something was different. As Raven looked over the edge of her book, wacky music started to play. Cyborg and Beast Boy were dancing... Raven looked on, at first slightly perplexed, but little by little, a goofy smile formed on her face. Then Jinx was next to her, kissing her, saying, "You have pretty eyes…"

* * *

Raven woke up. She got up, moved around, and shook her head. _What a strange dream…_

As she walked to her bathroom, she thought about what the night before, when something stopped her in her tracks.

There was a puddle of blood on her floor.

She looked up, afraid of what she knew she was going to see. There was a mutilated corpse pinned up against her wall.

"No…" she whispered, backing up. "No…"

The corpse was her.

* * *

Raven woke up again. She resisted the urge to vomit. It was her. It was her. She held her head in her hands and rocked back and forth slightly. Trigon was reaching out to her… scaring her.

She leaned back, and a poem popped into her head. A Dream within a Dream. Fitting.

As if on queue, the alarm started to ring.

"The Hive. They're robbing a bank." Robin briefed them, as they all got to the living room. Raven groaned inwardly. "Titans, move!"

* * *

Raven stayed slightly behind as everyone else fought the Hive. She threw the occasional item here and there, but her eyes were Jinx. She wanted to know what exactly happened the previous night.

As she enveloped a crate in dark energy, her eyes connected with a pair of pink ones. The crate went haywire, and crashed into Mammoth. Jinx winked at her, and the pink-haired girl fell away from her comrades.

Raven followed her into a dark alley.

"You sure have a habit of turning up in dark alleys," Jinx taunted as Raven walked up to her. She smirked, and opened her mouth to say more, when she was enveloped in an aura of dark energy.

"Shut it." Raven said, and forced Jinx up against the wall.

"I want to know what kind of little stunt you were trying to pull last night, and why", she demanded. Her eyes were glowing white with fury. An enemy had seen her in a time of weakness and exploited her.

"Oh, that." Jinx said, and seemed to grow more smug. "It was no stunt. Just some harmless fun. Honestly Ravy, I didn't know you went to banging parties where they served bad sushi."

Raven pulled Jinx away from the wall momentarily, only to smash her back into it.

"Don't you dare ridicule me." She said, and forcefully held Jinx's face in her hand and tilted it to look at her.

"I'll do things to you that will make you whish you had never been born." She whispered.

"Oh, really Ravy?" Jinx said playfully.

Before Raven had time to reply or act, a pair of soft lips were pressed against hers. Instantly, the black energy surrounding Jinx was dropped, and Raven was stunned to feel hands on her breasts. Her mouth parted against Jinx's tongue, and she found her own hands wrapping around Jinx's slim body, and around her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Raven was finally starting to realize what was going on, when she heard Robin's harsh voice.

"Raven!"

Jinx pulled away from Raven, and enjoyed the bewildered look on her face.

"We'll have to finish this another time." She said, smirking as she started to walk away.

She looked back at an astonished Raven, and winked. "Ya' do have a nice body." She said, and with that she was gone.

"Raven!"

Raven finally turned her attention on Robin and the team.

"Guys, that wasn't what it looked like!" She exclaimed, felling helpless. Her words were ignored.

Robin stared at with what looked like disappointment. "Raven…" he repeated.

Behind him, Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at her with eyes the size of frying pans. A faint line of drool was coming out of Beast Boy's mouth.

"I need to be alone." Raven said harshly, and departed in a burst of darkness.

Starfire pulled on Robin's sleeve. "Robin, why was friend Raven engaged in "the kissing" with Jinx?"

This seemed to pull Cyborg and Beast Boy out of their trances.

"Raven. Likes. BOOBIES!" they simultaneously shouted, and they both collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Robin stared at them, and then looked hopelessly at Starfire.

* * *

Inside her room, Raven struggled to keep everything in control. Books were flying, feathers from her recently-destroyed pillows littered everything.

"Stop…" She whimpered, and sunk to the ground, clutching her head.

* * *

She felt the nails being driven into her flesh, pinning her up against that accursed wall.

She cried out freely in pain, as they were driven into every part of her body, but missing her vital organs, failing to kill her and end the misery.

"Stop!"

"STOP!" She shrieked again and again, but to no avail.

"It is your destiny…" a voice whispered.

And with that, her still-beating heart was torn out of her chest.

* * *

Raven lay on the floor, silently convulsing. Her eyes were wide with madness. Everything around her lay still.

Her fingers were bound into tight fists, and her palms started to bleed.

She could still feel her heart being torn out . She could still feel the rusty, blunt nails gorging out her eyes. She could still feel her fingernails and toenails being pulled out slowly, one by one.

She gasped for breath, but in her madness, her short breaths gave her no oxygen. Her back spasmed. She was close to passing out. She hit the floor hard, and with that, she took a full breath. Slowly, her gasping for breath slowed into a slow pant, and slowly, her fists unclenched and her convulsions stopped.

Her eyes slowly regained their sanity, and an exhausted Raven passed out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"The more you resist, the more amusing it becomes"

She opened her eyes at the resonating voice of her father. She was in a room. A dark and hot room. Terribly hot, dreadfully hot, but darker than hot. Layers of steaming black earth beneath her, sweat dripping into her eyes, dripping off her body only to evaporate in the Heat.

No, no, no. The liquid was too thick. She brought her hand to her nose and sniffed. It smelled of heat, of earth and blood, of putrid rot.

There was no hint of light, no hint of shadow, not even the hope of it. And the Heat. Oh, the awful, oppressive Heat.

A laugh ran through the room, reverberating off the walls, attacking her from all sides. This room was the end and beginning of creation, where all good things came to die, and all wicked things were born. It was the darkest place in creation, the unbearable Heat persisting despite, no, no, _because_ of the Dark. The Heat burned with intensity that cast darkness unto the room, a darkness that hung heavy in the air, smothering, smoldering her as she lay between the chasm of death and the edge of her reason.

It was maddening. Terrible. Utterly Unbearable.

--

She woke up. It was dark again, except for the glowing marks covering her body.

She shivered. Her body was sore, broken. The minute tremors, the rising and falling of her chest, the beating of her heart sent waves of pain through her body, but none of it could compare to the heat.

She was so glad to be out.

As she lay on the floor, motionless for fear of causing more pain, she slowly, _slowly_ chanted in her mind and slowly, _slowly_ healed herself.

An hour of healing later, she was strong enough to hoist herself up, and drag herself to her bed. She saw her blinking communicator; she had a message from Robin. She groaned as she remembered the events from the day before. She didn't want to deal with his petty complaints, but she listened to the message anyway.

"Raven, I don't know what that was earlier today, but you're a member of this team, and I trust that what you said about it not being what it seemed was the truth." His voice took on a subdued, concerned tone. "I just want to make sure that you're okay, Raven. You stormed off really fast today, but I know you have things outside the team to deal with. Just don't become a stranger, ok?"

With that, the message ended. While Raven was somewhat touched by Robin's concern, the fact remained that her visions, and her issues with her father were none of the team's business. She didn't want them to know the evil that resided within her, that just today she had visited that _place_ where she was to become the evil she was born to be.

No. She would not tell them about that.

The issue of Jinx, however, was a completely different one. She would look for Jinx, she resolved, as the fatigue of healing herself started to hit her.

She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to risk going back to that horrible, oppressive place. But the needs of her body were too strong, and her fatigue overwhelmed her fear.

--

She was falling again. There was no Trigon this time, however, just the cool wind whipping at her hair, refreshing her as she relaxed into the feeling. She could die here, happy, free from the prophecy, simply falling into oblivion.

--

She woke up just as the sunlight began to filter through her drapes. She got out of bed, still physically tired, but mentally refreshed. After a long cold shower to wash away the remnants of the Heat, she donned her uniform and stepped out into the tower.

As she walked towards the living room, she could hear two faint, male voices arguing back and forth.

"…Ok ok, so if she is, you have to eat tofu"

"What! I am not eating tofu, remember when that tofu turned out to be evil aliens tofu? That stuff is evil!"

"This is a bet though, that's why you have to eat it! I know she is!"

Having heard enough, Raven walked into the room.

"Who is what?" She inquired in a droll tone, as she set a teakettle on the stove. Beastboy and Cyborg both jumped into the air upon hearing her voice.

"Um, nothing yea nothing just talking about girls" They both mumbled, stumbling over each other's words as they both made an attempt to inch away from Raven lest her wrath be unleashed on them. Raven simply hid a smirk, and pretended not to notice as Beastboy made elaborate hand gestures towards Cyborg as they walked out of the living room.

Having god rid of the temporary nuisances, Raven set her mind on more important things. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, there was little she could do about her visions. She could hope, but other than that, she had next to no options: it was not her who controlled the visions. Instead, Raven set her mind on the issue of Jinx. She had to find her and talk to her… or something. Something, anything, to explain the occurrences of the past two days. She sipped the last of her tea and set out to find her.


End file.
